The lithium ion batteries have the characteristics of high energy density, capability of being quickly charged and discharged and recycled, and long service life and the like, have become the mainstream of the battery energy market, and are widely applied to civil products and military products.
Along with the development of the society, people have higher demands on the performance of the lithium ion batteries, in particular, the reliability and safety of the lithium ion batteries. As an important factor influencing the reliability and safety of the batteries, a battery sealing component is a technical difficulty and key point in a production process of the batteries.
Along with the arising of wearable products, the demands on miniaturization and diversification of the battery products are more and more obvious, meanwhile since the demand on the cruising ability of the electronic device is higher and higher, under the premise of ensuring the performances of the batteries, the battery manufacturers are required to improve the internal actual use space of the batteries as high as possible to improve the energy density of the batteries.
At present, a common battery sealing component adopts a glass cement paper or ceramic sealing component, but it is discovered in the large quantity use process that under a high voltage chemical system environment, the glass or ceramic has an electrochemical corrosion phenomenon and a self discharging phenomenon, leading to a sealing gap, as a result, electrolyte is leaked from a polar rod terminal under the action of an internal pressure, and the long circulation service life of the battery cannot be achieved; secondly, the glass and ceramic are easy to fracture and greater in hardness, when the batteries are vibrated, the glass and ceramic are easy to break, or even fall off to cause failure in the batteries; and in addition, since the polar rod and a cover plate are made of a metal material, when the glass or ceramic sealing component is adopted to seal metal, the process is complex and the manufacture cost is high.
The Chinese patent application document with application number 201220747613.8 discloses a sealing component of a lithium ion battery capacitor, in the application document, an insulating material having hot melting property and electrolyte corrosion resisting capability is adopted as the material of a sealing metal cover plate and a polar rod, its cover plate is provided with a liquid injection hole, in order to perform second sealing and ensuring sealing reliability after liquid injection, the height of the liquid injection hole 71 exceeds the thickness of a battery cover plate, such that a larger height h in FIG. 1 needs to be reserved to facilitate subsequent sealing, meanwhile, in order to protect internal insulativity of the battery, an insulation gasket 72 needs to be added below the liquid injection hole, but in this way, in one aspect, the whole component structure cannot be integrated to influence the sealing property to some extent, and in the other aspect, the total thickness H of the sealing component is inevitably increased, and the total thickness H of such type of sealing component is relatively thick and reaches about 4.0 mm. Under the premise that the sealing component in the application document cannot ensure the sealing property, the sealing component is thinned, the thickness of the whole sealing component cannot be reduced, therefore, the use rate of the internal space of the battery cannot be increased, and the energy density of the battery products cannot be improved.